


Play the Part

by brooklinegirl



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: Summary: "There are many types of role-playing that healthy, sexually active couples find fulfilling."For stop_drop_porn prompt, presented by elementalv: role playing.MANY thanks for fabulous betas by both justbreathe80 and mrsronweasley. You are both entirely awesome. ♥





	

"Role-playing." Ray looked at Fraser like he was crazy. The guy had finally lost it.

"Well, yes, Ray." Fraser had that intently sincere look on his face that made Ray want to crack up, because he was serious about this, it looked like. "I just want to make sure that you are being fulfilled -" He paused. "Sexually."

Ray finally lost it, breaking into laughter and waving him away.

"Yeah, Fraser, I got it. But listen to me, okay? I am already having sex with a Mountie. What kind of role-playing could I possibly need?" Because really, how many guys had a real, live boyfriend with a uniform and straps and buckles and gloves and suspenders and Jesus, the boots alone were worth the price of admission.

Fraser, his brow furrowed in concentration, responded, "There are many types of role-playing that healthy, sexually active couples find fulfilling."

Ray rolled his eyes, and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. This ought to be interesting.

Fraser took a deep breath. "For example, there is the idea of, well, restraining one's partner and behaving in the manner of a captor…"

Ray's fingers twitched on his thighs. They'd done handcuffs before. Handcuffs were pretty cool, occasionally. Not on an everyday basis, of course, but fun, sometimes. Getting all into character or something though? That seemed like a lot of work to get laid.

"Playing doctor…" Fraser was actually ticking them off on his fingers. Ray dropped his head into his hands and wondered if he, Ray Kowalski, was going to get laid anytime soon. He peered through his fingers at Fraser's face, and sighed. Probably not.

"…the student/teacher scenario seems to be quite a popular one…"

"Wait." Ray let his hands drop from his face. Student/teacher. Fraser had that professorial, lecturing tone down cold. He was doing it right now, actually. And while it could be pretty fucking annoying when they were trying to solve crimes or something, the idea of Fraser, all in charge, or trying to be, buttoned-up and talking down and lecturing, while Ray - well, Ray was talented at not listening, at slouching, at being as distracting and inappropriate as possible. And that, he bet, would irritate Fraser-the-professor, get him all flustered, tugging at his collar, and talking faster, using longer words and more convoluted sentences, and just -

Ray blinked, looking across the coffee table at Fraser, who was sitting uneasily on the big soft chair, his hands on his knees, clenching and unclenching, studying Ray, waiting for his response.

He - well, he looked like a stubborn young school teacher, determined to get this right.

Ray - god, he knew he was being an ass, and the odds were good that Fraser wouldn't get the joke - slid down further on the couch, letting his legs sprawl open and fixing a bored expression on his face. "Yeah?" he drawled slowly. "Teacher/student. You'd like that, huh?"

Fraser flushed red so fast Ray thought he was maybe going to burst into flames. "No - I mean, well, yes, if you - that is, what I am trying to express is my desire to discover -" He literally ran his finger around the collar of his shirt, and it was all Ray could do not to laugh.

Ray let his hands dangle between his legs, trying to draw attention to his crotch. Not that he needed the help: Fraser's gaze seemed to be drawn there no matter how hard he kept trying to look away. "So, what, Fraser?" Ray tilted his head to the side, drawing his mouth into a sneer the best he could. "You gonna punish me for being a bad boy?"

Fraser looked like he was going to explode from tension. "I - that is, if you -"

Ray let him fumble for maybe five seconds longer before losing the pose, sitting up straight and leaning forward with a grin. "Nah, Frase, I had enough of school back when I was actually in it."

Fraser blinked at him several times. Guy had actually been sweating this, drops of it running down from his temple. Like this was going to maybe lead to, you know, outfits and rulers and calculus lessons, and man, Fraser, chill, okay?

Ray sighed, got up, and adjusted himself in his pants. Not that the schoolboy thing did it for him. It didn't, but just seeing Fraser so damn desperate to please, to make this work - that was a turn-on. Fraser was a turn-on. Ray skirted around the coffee table, and Fraser leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Guy looked miserable, like he'd failed a test or something.

Ray straddled Fraser's legs easily, and dropped down into his lap. Fraser, who was actually slouching in the chair, looked up at him.

"Listen to me, okay?" Ray kept his voice low, going for easy and sexy and anything else that was going to maybe get through to Fraser here. "You and me, we're good. We don't need any more excitement than we already got going on in our lives. You get me?"

Fraser shook his head mutely, and moved his hands to rest them on Ray's hips. That felt good, that felt real nice. God, Fraser could be so thick about the simplest things.

"Okay. Listen. No matter what weird kind of scene whatever book you read thinks we need to play out -"

Fraser blushed hotly again. "I didn’t say there was - "

Ray gave him a look. "You get like this, there is always a book."

Fraser frowned, but didn't deny it. "You were saying?"

"Right." Ray eased forward, pressing himself up a little against Fraser. "We don't need to role play. Whatever we do, we're still going be us. You and me. We can't not be." He pressed forward a little more, and Fraser shifted under him, lifting his hips a little, and oh yeah, now he was getting the idea.

"Could you - elaborate on that?" Fraser sounded slightly breathless, and Ray felt his lips curve into a grin. Score.

"I don't care if we do the student/teacher thing - though," and he ran his hand down Fraser's chest, brushing against his nipples, stroking over his stomach, tucking his fingers into the waist of his jeans for a moment, "you know, you're kind of school-teachery with me a lot, just in general."

"I am not." Fraser looked offended.

"Mm." Not the time for arguing. Ray could take the high road. "Whatever. It doesn't matter if it's that, or if you hold me down - tie me up." He leaned in, whispering in Fraser's ear, "Like you did last week, remember?" He bit Fraser's earlobe gently, and Fraser moaned, his hips hitching up, pressing his hard-on up against Ray's.

"I remember, yes," Fraser murmured.

"Yeah, I thought you might." Ray ran his hands up under Fraser's shirt, over his sides and again to his nipples, which were hard and definitely interested in the proceedings. Ray pinched them and Fraser gasped out loud this time. "You liked that, I think, holding me down, huh?" He looked down at Fraser and Fraser gave this shaky nod, his eyes cloudy with sex.

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. "I liked it."

"I know you did." Ray sat back a little, ignoring Fraser's attempts to pull him in closer. He arched his back, opening up his jeans, and sighing in relief as he pulled his cock out. He eyed Fraser as he stroked himself slowly. Fraser's hands were tight on Ray's hips, and he was caught between watching Ray's hand work his own cock and looking up at Ray's face. Ray gave him a smile, then caught his breath as he gave his cock a particularly good upstroke. Fraser groaned out loud like Ray was touching his cock. "Yeah," Ray said, because he was lecturing here, he had a point to make. "You liked it a lot, and you liked the handcuffs, too."

Fraser's eyes fluttered closed for a second. He nodded jerkily.

"You - god, yeah - you might be the one with a role playing kink. Not that there's anything wrong with that," Ray quickly added as Fraser got that guilty look on his face. "I liked it, too. I - really liked it."

"I could tell," Fraser said, licking his lips and dropping his eyes again to where Ray's hand was moving steadily on his cock. God, he was really getting into it now, they both were. This, just sitting here, Fraser's body so hot and close under him, but Ray doing all the work, being in charge. And Fraser being Fraser, he didn't need to be held down or tied down. He sat there, so turned on he was panting openly, but he knew the drill. He kept his hands on Ray's hips - which was turning Ray on more than he could have imagined, because Fraser was holding onto him so tight, anchoring himself there, like he couldn't stand the thought of letting go.

And Ray, Jesus, this was making Ray hot, he was so fucking hard, so turned on, and he used his other hand to push up Fraser's t-shirt a little, see his firm stomach, his cock snug up against the zipper of his jeans, his hard nipples visible through the thin layer of shirt, and god, god. Fraser was riding this line with him, breathing hard and caught up in the rhythm of Ray's hand. Ray could feel his eyes on him, and he braced himself on Fraser's shoulder with one hand, stroking himself harder, faster with the other.

He was close, and he knew that was quick, and he wasn't sure - "Fraser," he managed to grate out. "Fraser, god, I - should I stop? We can go to the bedroom - "

"No." Fraser's voice was tight, like he was the one on the verge of coming his brains out. "No, just - keep going." He flexed his hands on Ray's hips, and Ray groaned. "Do it here."

"God, I - " Fuck, fuck, he was so close, and he couldn't breathe, there wasn't enough air in the room. He wanted to close his eyes tight, but wanted to watch Fraser watching him. He had his hips into it now, thrusting forward into his hand, and Fraser was staring at him, biting his lip, their only points of contact his hands on Ray's hips and his thighs underneath Ray's. "Fraser - Jesus, Fraser, I -"

Fraser let out a muffled moan, and that was it, Ray lost it, going up onto his knees and stroking hard, coming harder than he remembered coming in ages, shooting all over Fraser's stomach where his shirt was pushed up, and onto his chest, too, because Christ, he just kept coming, shaking hard and clutching Fraser's shoulder.

"Jesus." The muscles in his thighs were shaking as he slumped down against Fraser's chest, his head buried in Fraser's shoulder. "Christ." Breathe. He tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving like he'd run five miles.

"Ray," Fraser was murmuring in his ear. "Ray, god, Ray." And even after all this time together, that was the closest Fraser would get, maybe could get, to saying all the stuff he wanted to say, like god, you turn me on or that was the hottest thing ever or I love it when you come all over me. Fraser didn't have basic words like other guys. He had this giant vocabulary, but when it came down to the basics, he was at a loss, and he was left with just this. "Ray, Ray, you -"

Good thing that after all this time together, Ray got Fraser, spoke his language real good. He turned his head, planting sloppy, sex-drunk kisses on Fraser's neck, his cheek, his mouth. Fraser was kissing him back frantically, his hips hitching up uncontrollably against Ray's, so hard under him. Fraser wanted this, needed this, needed this bad. Bad enough to be saying please, oh, please in between all the Rays and when Fraser asked for it, well, you gave it to him.

Ray slid off of Fraser's lap, and Fraser spread his legs instantly, his own hands at work opening his jeans, letting out his breath in an explosive sigh when he finally worked his cock out of the tight denim. He was hard, so fucking hard, and Ray was done with any teasing. He wanted it too bad. He leaned in, sucking Fraser's cock into his mouth, taking it deep on the first swallow.

Fraser sucked in his breath and his hands were tight in Ray's hair, his hips lifting, pushing his cock into Ray's mouth like he couldn't help himself, couldn't help this, needed it too much for any sort of politeness. Ray fucking loved it when he got Fraser like this. Ray spread his own legs, settling down comfortable and low, tucking his fingers into the loose folds of Fraser's jeans, tugging them down further so he could really go at it. Fraser was moaning, making a lot of noise, and his cock leaking steadily into Ray's mouth, and god, this wasn't going to take long at all.

Ray sucked him down deep again, let his fingers dig into Fraser's thighs as he did so, and Fraser gasped out his name, his voice rough and broken. Ray let Fraser thrust, slide his cock up into Ray's mouth as much as he liked, loving the feel of that, of Fraser just making Ray take it. Two or three minutes of that, and then the movement of Fraser's hips got frantic, Fraser needing it too bad to find a rhythm.

Ray went down deep again, setting the rhythm himself, and Fraser - his hands moving restlessly, trying to find a hold on Ray's hair, his shoulder, his neck - said, all low and needy, "Oh, god, Ray," and came, holding himself steady in Ray's mouth as he did so, flooding Ray's tongue with it, his hand finally firm on the back of Ray's neck.

Ray swallowed, and swallowed, and when Fraser's body settled - slowly - underneath his hands, he let Fraser's cock slide out of his mouth. He sat back on his heels and grinned up at Fraser, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist.

Fraser was completely slumped back on the soft chair, his pants open, his shirt rucked up and spattered with come, his head tilted back, leaving the long line of his neck exposed and gorgeous. Ray heaved himself to his feet with a groan - Christ, he was going to be feeling this in his thighs tomorrow - and slid back on top of Fraser. He pressed his hand against Fraser's cheek, leaning in to kiss his soft mouth, and Fraser murmured happily and kissed him back.

"See?" Ray said, leaning down against Fraser's shoulder, leaning in to press his lips for a moment against Fraser's neck. He could feel Fraser's pulse still beating frantically through the thin skin there. "See, Fraser? We don't need to role play. We're enough fun as it is. Plenty of fun."

"I - yes." Fraser wrapped his arm over Ray's shoulder. "You may be right."

"I'm always right." Ray needed to get up and move before his legs started cramping, but he let himself settle against Fraser for a minute.

"Hah." Fraser's voice was thick with amusement.

"Maybe not always," Ray amended. "But mostly."

"Mmm."

"Hey," Ray tilted his head up. Fraser's eyes were still closed. "Hey." He nudged him in the ribs, and Fraser blinked his eyes open, looked down at Ray. "Playing doctor, huh?"

Fraser had the grace to blush.

"No, no, come on, this could be interesting." Ray propped himself up on his elbow, grinning. "You want to be the nurse?"

Fraser, still blushing, glared at him. "That's quite enough, Ray. You've proved your point."

"No, really." Ray grinned. "I'll let you borrow my stethoscope."

Fraser raised an eyebrow at him. "Ray?"

"Yeah?" Ray raised both eyebrows.

"Shut up."

Ray opened his mouth again, and Fraser, sighing, tugged him close and shut him up really very effectively with a kiss.


End file.
